pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style)
The-Acorn-Bunch's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Fear - Imajin (Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Raye/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Lita/Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Jeannie (I Dream of Jeannie) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) - Sylvester Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) - George Wilson My Bad *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) - Imajin Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style): Eilonwy's First Date? *Inside Out (The-Acorn-Bunch Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Category:The-Acorn-Bunch Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG